


Silver

by sci_fis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis





	Silver

“You like them,” Dean says, his fingers sliding into the soft hair at the base of Sam’s neck.

Sam nods without removing his gaze from the earrings, leaning back just a little into Dean’s touch. It’s been too long since Dean’s touched him like this, since he’s acknowledged Sam’s need for things that they can’t put a name to. 

Dean’s indulged all of Sam’s kinks in the past, given his little brother a reason to keep fighting the darkness in his head. Given him a reason to get up in the morning, both of them brushing their teeth side by side even when there’s only one sink, taking turns to spit, their limbs brushing together. 

Even on days they don’t do anything but hunt together and collapse on separate beds at night, Sam can sleep knowing Dean’s just an arm’s breadth away.

That night they don’t sleep in separate beds. Dean takes him more gently than he ever has before, the long, thin filigree of the earrings brushing against Sam’s hair, Dean’s lips against his earlobes, his cheeks, his jaw, Sam’s arms and legs wrapped around Dean, wound tight like the small whorls of the silver clipped to his lobes.


End file.
